New Century, New Surprises!
by Eyael
Summary: Alternative Universe, se passe avant Le Voyage du Jerle Shannara. Dans ce nouveau siècle, Walker ne s'attendait pas aux surprises que réserve la vie et aura une occasion de briser les chaînes de la solitude. Mais lui et une enfant recevront une seconde chance...
1. Prologue

**New Century, New Surprises.**

 **Disclaimer1 :** Cette fanfic se déroule dans un Alternative Universe et se situe chronologiquement après la saga des Descendants de Shannara, mais avant la trilogie sur le voyage du Jerle Shannara.  
L'histoire sera centrée sur le personnage de Walker Boh. Attendez vous aussi à trouver des OC, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà les romans, il n'y aura pas toujours les mêmes thèmes abordés par Brooks.

 **Disclaimer 2 :** Les personnages et le monde de Shannara sont la propriété de Terry Brooks.  
A présent, place à l'histoire !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Les anciennes missions menées par des personnes n'étant plus de ce monde avaient duré efficacement sur le long terme : Les Ombreurs avaient définitivement disparu de ce monde, L'Ellcrys était à nouveau entouré et protégé par les elfes dont la civilisation se remettait peu à peu à prospérer.  
Mais tout n'était pas dans le meilleur des mondes, car si il n'y avait pas de réelle menace, d'autres choses étaient inchangées, certaines redevenues cachées.  
L'épée de Shannara était à nouveau introuvable, indétectable. Et si au prix d'incroyables efforts ou d'une chance arrogante quelqu'un parvenait à la trouver, elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une banale épée sans aucune magie. Au même titre que les pierres elfiques.  
Un autre problème subsistait : Paranor, la demeure des druides, la forteresse cachée au cœur de la mystérieuse forêt étendue au pied des dents du Dragon. L'endroit était toujours aussi craint et redouté qu'il y avait un siècle, ou même aux temps reculés ou Allanon un des légendaires druides était encore présent dans ce monde.  
Les voyageurs continuaient à éviter cette forteresse comme si elle ne pouvait amener que malheur et désolation. Aucun ne souhaitait s'approcher de cette mystique demeure ou de celui qui y résidait.  
 _J'aurais du m'y attendre, les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement et ce n'est pas un « talisman » ou la compréhension du monde qui changera quelque chose. Le passé se répète. Et ce ne sont pas des songes que vous m'avez envoyé Allanon qui sera une preuve ! Paranor est vouée à ne jamais revoir les druides.  
Quand je pense que je suis toujours en vie en étant devenu ce que j'abhorrais et que ma mission n'est toujours pas terminée…_

L'homme qu'on appelait autrefois Walker Boh et était à présent connu sous le nom de Walker contemplait avec stoïcisme le givre et les étoiles de gel qui couvraient la végétation. Les dents pointues et pénétrantes du froid hivernal ne lui faisaient pas le moindre effet, contrairement à un énorme félin noir roulé sur lui même, à quelques pas du druide.  
Rumeur était bien la seule créature qu'il reste à Walker, si c'était toujours lui, après ce qu'avait fait Allanon en se fondant en lui et lui transmettant le savoir de légendes.  
Par et Coll, Morgan Leah, Damson Rhee… Force Vitale et Cogline… Cogline, ce nom éveillait en lui une tristesse et une mélancolie profonde. C'était impossible d'oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble à une époque révolue, ils avaient eu une relation changeante : mentor et élève, amis. Par bien des fois ils s'étaient affrontés, accusés défiés de faire ce qui était juste et non facile.  
Si une partie de l'amertume de Walker s'était dissipée, une autre restait encore dans son cœur.  
Par les ombres ! N'y avait il pas de quoi ?  
Toujours agir en croyant aveuglément à ce qu'il ne savait trop quoi, redevenir comme quand il était plus jeune un paria en étant druide et le nouveau maître de Paranor.  
Douze ans, oui ça faisait douze ans !  
Douze ans passés à nouveau parcourir les quatre terres et faire des haltes dans de grandes cités, à la recherches de personnes pourvues de pouvoir.  
Mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Et Allardon Ellessedil le nouveau roi ne semblait guère intéressé par l'idée de subventionner un conseil druidique. Comme partout d'ailleurs le terme druide semblait toujours être synonyme de mensonge, tromperie, pouvoir usurpé. Que faudrait il faire pour que le vent change, que la pluie commence à abreuver une terre aride ?  
-Y a il encore de la place pour l'espoir ? Le bonheur peut il survenir, a on besoin de faire d'interminables efforts et pauvretés pour arracher enfin un petit lambeau de bonheur ? Ou n'est il qu'une chimère, une illusion et un mensonge ? Pire une récompense agitée sous notre nez pour nous obliger à faire ce qu'on attend de nous ?  
Walker eût un faible soupir de satisfaction en voyant Rumeur se lever et le regarder de ses yeux dorés. Le seul ami qui lui restait à présent à l'air froid s'ajoutait une formidable averse de neige dont les flocons commençaient à former une épaisse couverture. Peut être valait il mieux rentrer et s'occuper de soi. On y verrait plus clair ensuite pour les choix à prendre.

* * *

Le lieu était toujours aussi sordide et dangereux, tout comme le fantôme qui hantait ce lieu.  
Le marais dégageait une odeur de pestilence difficile à supporter tandis que la boue à moitié glacée tentait de vous garder prisonnier de cet endroit. Ce qui aurait fait la plus grande satisfaction du spectre.  
Il y avait un siècle de cela Walker avait déjà visité ce marais pour obtenir des informations et s'en était ensuivi une confrontation et des visions mémorables qui s'étaient réalisées. Revenir en ces lieux était une folie, une pure folie mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative possible. Pas question non plus de se laisser duper ni de rentrer dans le jeu de sournoiserie et de moqueries du fantôme !  
La surface du marais était recouverte d'une fine couche de glace, la brume habituelle avait laissé place à une véritable purée de pois. Puis des mouvements fragmentaires apparurent sous la glace qui se fendilla avant de se briser.  
-Nous y voilà, songea Walker qui regarda pour la seconde et dernière fois de sa vie la silhouette se muer en ombre puis en personne.  
-Oncle Obscur, cela fait si longtemps ! Presque une éternité. Et pourtant tu reviens vers moi, par désespoir sans nul doute.  
-Ne t'attends pas à une réponse de ma part. Je suis venu et je t'ordonne de parler, de révéler les secrets que tu détiens.  
Walker ne s'était pas laisser impressionner, adoptait une attitude emplie de confiance en lui et ton catégorique. Une courte minute, il laissa son regard se poser sur son épaule droite. Il revivait le moment où il n'avait pas encore perdu son bras. Et ce surnom, un écho bien trop familier du passé.  
-Le passé se répète semble il, Oncle Obscur. Ou devrais je dire, Père Tourmenté, venu pour demander si il réussirait à faire surgir des quatre terres un Paranor aussi idyllique que dans ses songes.  
Le fantôme s'était à nouveau transformé empruntant de nombreux visages du passé : Par, Cogline, celui de sa mère…  
-Cela suffit largement comme cela.  
Le feu druidique se déchaîna contre la forme animée dans le marais. Même si ce n'était aucunement efficace, ça avait le mérite d'évacuer la frustration et l'agacement. Si ce n'était que pour supporter des railleries et n'avoir aucune information, mieux valait rebrousser chemin. Franchement quelle perte de temps ! Et que signifiait ce nouveau surnom ?!  
De la brume se fit entendre un éclat de rire empli de malveillance, de sournoiserie.  
-N'es tu donc pas curieux, Oncle Obscur, non non Pére Tourmenté ? Murmura le fantôme.  
-Et vous, fantôme du marais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas moi. Que vous cherchez encore à me troubler avec vos demis vérités alors que vous n'êtes rien de plus rien de moins qu'une ombre prisonnière à jamais.  
-Tout comme toi, Walker Boh, tout comme toi. Tu es resté enchaîné par le passé mais qui sait si cette chaîne ne se brisera pas. Si vraiment tu cherches des réponses va vers Pykon.  
Tu verras, tu y trouveras plus de choses que tu espères, ricana à nouveau le fantôme. A présent ne reviens plus jamais, tu ne tireras rien d'autre de moi !  
La purée de pois se dissipa trop violemment pour que ce soit l'effet de la nature, le lac fût pris de remous puis tout redevînt inanimé et aussi morne qu'à l'habitude.  
Il était temps de repartir à Paranor et de décomposer les différentes couleurs du canevas qui allaient se tisser.  
Oui, songea Walker. _Envers et contre tout, une nouvelle ère a commencé pour les quatre terres. Il est inutile de songer au passé, rien ne peut être défait ou modifié. En plus tu es vivant non ? Que te faut il donc de plus ?_

 _ **Fin du prologue  
Suite dans le premier chapitre: "Enigmatique détentrice, mystérieux enchantements magiques"  
**_


	2. 1 Enigmatique détentrice, enchantements

**Enigmatique détentrice, mystérieux enchantements magiques**

Près des remparts de la plus grande ville de la région de Pykon, non loin des montagnes boisées où on apercevait parfois des sommets continuellement enneigés se dressait une très grande bâtisse : un orphelinat.

Cet endroit n'était rien de plus qu'un refuge pour les enfants privés de parents, abandonnés où rejetés. Il y avait des enfants de tous âges, certains étaient humains, d'autres étaient humain mais avaient aussi du sang elfique ainsi que quelques traits des elfes. Cela était dû au fait qu'il y a quelques années après le retour de la grande reine Wren Elessedil, certains avaient choisi de ne pas seulement demeurer à Arborlon.  
Et ainsi certaines autres cités elfiques avaient vu le jour ainsi que certains qui s'étaient aventurés loin de leurs foyers.  
Mais les guerres, les épidémies et une grande famine avaient fait d'énormes ravages aussi bien du côté humain qu'elfique. Les conséquences ne s'étaient pas faite attendre : beaucoup de morts et d'orphelins un peu partout à travers tout le pays .

Toujours était il que ces orphelins n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre: des jouets, de la nourriture, un endroit ou jouer, des soins alors qu'ils auraient pu être livrés à eux mêmes. Grands, petits, filles ou garçons enfant uniques ou fratries, il y avait de tout.

Les adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux faisaient leur travail mais rien de plus.

Ils ne leur manifestaient aucune tendresse, câlin mot gentils. de toutes façons tôt ou tard, il y aurait d'éventuelles adoptions ou des personnes sans scrupules qui chercheraient de la main d'œuvre.

Ou d'autres qui auraient pu les enlever de force pour les transformer en mendiants, mineurs, ou voleurs...  
Alors même si l'endroit était austère et presque miteux, qu'il n'y avait pas de chambres individuelles, beaucoup d'histoires ou un personnel aimant, ça restait un abri sûr.

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, ce jour là les enfants l'attendaient avec plus d'impatience que de coutume car il y aurait des biscuits aux noix en dessert, un luxe auquel ils n'avaient pas vraiment droit.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'à la tables des plus jeunes, tous avaient fait de gros efforts pour être bien sages et obtenir cette gourmandise tant convoitée.

Mais ce fût au moment de servir le dessert que les choses prirent une autre tournure.

Un des surveillants passa près de la table tandis qu'une cuisinière apporta une corbeille de gâteaux sur la table.

-Alors, vous avez bien couru? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ce matin? (La matinée d'été avait été brûlante et bon nombre d'eux avaient un visage rouge ou des marques de bronzage)

De grands oui ouiiii enthousiastes lui répondirent mais il ne semblait pas avoir satisfaction et se dirigea près d'une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui observait avec convoitise les gâteaux.

-Tu es bien allée dehors avec les autres et tu as joué fillette?  
La fillette en question avait indéniablement une ascendance elfique prononcée : elle était plutôt grande pour une enfant de deux ans et demi, ses oreilles pointues et sa peau d'un blanc presque choquant qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs légèrement emmêles.

-Oui, même y avait des papillons! Et des fleurs rouges! La petite avait l'air enchantée de cette question

-Menteuse, répondit avec un regard dur l'adulte. Tu me mens et c'est mal.

-Non! Protesta elle en colère! j'ai joué! même avec des bâtons!

-Ca suffit tais toi! Tu continues à mentir alors que c'est mal. Tu es restée à l'intérieur sinon, comment se fait il que tu sois toujours aussi pâle?

Tu sais quoi? Continua le surveillant avec un sourire mauvais.  
Tu mérites d'être punie, ça t'apprendra à dire la vérité !

Aucun des autres enfants n'osait parler ni même rire, encore moins rétablir la vérité.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer d'indignation en constatant que tous les autres avaient eu droit à des gâteaux sauf elle!Comble de la méchanceté, elle fût forcée de les voir se régaler sous ses yeux. C'était vraiment trop injuste!

Elle fût obligée de rester assise à sa place et de les voir se régaler avant d'avoir avec les autres l'autorisation de sortir de table.

-Vous êtes méchant pas beau ! je vous déteste! Je vous déteste, cria elle avec insolence à l'adulte avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le couloir et de chercher une cachette.

Quelques minutes plus tard un enfant qui avait cinq ans et avait de toute évidence comme elle une ascendance elfique s'approcha d'elle et fouilla dans sa poche avant de lui donner un biscuit.

La petite fille observa avec incrédulité ce trésor et hésita à le prendre mais il lui tendait toujours avec un sourire.

Elle finit par le prendre et croqua une bouchée mais quelques secondes plus tard se mit à pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi certains étaient méchants avec elle.

* * *

L'homme qui autrefois avait été un simple humain parmi les autres et qui était devenu le dernier des druides arrêta son cheval devant une grande bâtisse avant de reprendre la route.  
Une fois de plus, le fantôme du marais l'avait bien eu ! Ici, les habitants se méfiaient plus que tout de deux choses : la magie et ceux qui la contrôlaient. La bibliothèque de la cité avait autrefois contenu des archives et des grimoires, mais une purge avait eu lieu et tout ce savoir avait été jeté aux flammes.  
Il ne restait que des traités de médecine, d'herboristerie, ainsi que des manuscrits concernant l'histoire de la région.  
Pour le moment, le druide observa ce qui se passait sur sa gauche.

Dans un pré qui jouxtait la cour, quelques jeunes enfants s'amusaient sous la surveillance d'une nourrice.

Trois jeunes enfants qui devaient avoir entre deux et trois ans s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans leur partie de cache cache à travers les hautes herbes.

Les deux garçons essayèrent de semer leur chat en se cachant derrière de hautes fougères. Tout en riant et en scandant qu'elle allait les attraper une fillette à la peau plutôt pale et aux oreilles pointues comme celles d'un elfes tendit la main "Je vais vous avoir"!

A ce moment, les fougères s'inclinèrent un peu sous le regard surpris et amusé des autres enfants. La nourrice à qui cette scène n'avait pas échappé se leva mais par une étrange coïncidence, le vent commença à se lever y compris de sa corbeille à ouvrage.

Tout en ordonnant aux enfants de revenir pour boire un peu d'eau, la femme desséchée se demandait si cette gamine ne possédait pas quelque chose de bizarre. Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant après tout, puisque cette morveuse n'était pas entièrement humaine, plutôt une bâtarde. Si seulement ils pouvaient être débarrassés des anormalités telle que cette gamine ou l'autre là, de cinq ans.  
Et sans le moindre doute cette sale petite sorcière rejouerait un de ses tours...  
Effectivement celle ci après être retournée jouer avec les autres pas loin d'un arbre à moitié pourri dont de temps en temps des branches tombaient.  
Pour malchance, l'une d'elle avait commencé à céder. La petite fille cria de peur en la voyant tomber près d'elle et se recroquevilla.  
Au même instant, alors que la branche aurait du la heurter violemment, elle resta quelques minutes figée en l'air comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de tomber sur elle. Comme une sorte de champ de force.  
Walker avait observé avec attention ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux et il y avait une évidence certaine : cette fillette possédait un pouvoir, tout comme lui, Par ou bien Brin et Jair, Shea ou Wil il y avait de cela des siècles.  
Une nouvelle lignée capable de faire appel à un enchantement comparable à celui de Shannara...

Étrangement, ce pouvoir magique se manifestait bien plus tôt que chez les autres détenteurs de magie. Une explication possible était que l'enchantement était bien plus puissant que chez d'autres.  
Mais il n'y avait aucun bonheur à avoir ce don ! Surtout pas à cet âge !  
Comment la magie avait elle pu commencer à forger des maillons d'une chaîne qui avec le temps augmenteraient et se solidifieraient ? Et combien de jeunes enfants toucherait elle ?

Encore une chose que les druides avaient décidé de cacher, continuant leurs jeux et leurs manipulations. A moins qu'avec la prospérité des quatre terres, la magie se manifeste un peu partout peu importe les races : elfes, elfes humains, gnomes, nains...  
Le mieux à faire était de se rendre le lendemain à l'orphelinat et de se renseigner sur ce qui venait de se produire et de continuer à observer cette enfant. Après tout, parfois les signes de magie s'estompaient avec le temps, même si dans le cas présent, la probabilité que cela perdure était plutôt élevée.

Il n'était pas plus de huit heure trente du matin que quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée.  
Tout en maudissant silencieusement les intrus indésirables, le grade un homme gras aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain ouvrit les verrous avec l'envie de critiquer les visiteurs de son espèce.  
Cette envie s'évanouit immédiatement quand il aperçût la personne qui se tenait devant ses lui: Un homme plutôt grand à qui il manquait une bonne partie du bras droit, avec des yeux sombres qui semblaient percer tous les secrets y compris les plus profonds. Vêtu de la tenue des druides, l'inconnu semblait irradier le pouvoir.  
Bizarre, y avait plus de druides depuis une éternité et le monde s'en portait mieux.  
-Ouais qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
-Parler avec celui qui dirige cet établissement. La voix était glaciale et chargée d'autorité, ne souffrant aucun refus.  
-Voyez vous ça ! Alors qu'ici tout le monde est en train de trimer dur. Mais vous, vous avez sans doute du temps à perdre et... Les mots moururent une seconde après un regard particulièrement meurtrier. La grande porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.  
Le bureau du directeur se situait au rez de chaussée près de la cour intérieure, afin de mieux surveiller les pensionnaires. C'était une large pièce avec pour tout mobilier un grand bureau parsemé de papier, deux fauteuils assez usés et une bibliothèque.  
Le directeur Beren drayt leva à peine les yeux de son registre de comptes quand on frappa à la porte. Sans doute encore une histoire de gamins malades ou qui s'étaient mal conduits.  
Il marmonna d'entrer à ses visiteurs tout en continuant d'écrire. Ce ne fût que lorsque la porte se referma avec un claquement sec ponctué d'un « Je vous laisse parler de ce qui vous amène, moi j'ai du travail » que Beren Drayt consentit enfin à accorder de l'attention à son interlocuteur en essayant de ne pas trop le dévisager, mais il se demandait vraiment si la personne qui lui faisait face était ou non un druide. Désireux de faire un minimum bonne impression, il agita une clochette pour qu'un thé soit servi.  
-Soyez le bienvenu druide, en toute sincérité je ne m'attendais pas à la visite de quelqu'un d'aussi important. Pourquoi êtes vous venus jusqu'ici ?  
-Pour une de vos pensionnaires. Une enfant d'environ trois ans, cheveux noirs.

Ah vous voulez dire Talia ? Comprit le directeur qui venait de tendre sa tasse à son invité.

Cette gamine, je me demande encore ce qu'elle a fait. Ce n'est pas une sale gosse, elle est plutôt sage mais... il semblerait qu'elle descende de sorciers avec ce qu'elle est fichue de faire. Fort heureusement, il n'y en n a qu'une parmi toutes, je vous laisse imaginer si ces horreurs se multipliaient.  
 _C'est ça, idiot fini. Comme si la magie n'était que maléfice, utile pour les ambitions les plus néfastes et horribles qu'il soit. Certes c'est souvent un fardeau, quelque chose qu'on ne parvient pas à contrôler mais envers et contre tout, chaque forme de magie a son utilité._ Pensa intérieurement Walker tout en percevant une forte dose de mépris à l'encontre de la jeune orpheline en question.  
-Serait il possible de la voir un petit peu ?  
-Si vous y tenez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je vais la faire appeler tout de suite. En son for intérieur, Beren Drayt était secrètement ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette petite abomination dont il se méfiait par dessus tout et qui aurait sans le moindre doute découragé par ses pouvoirs les familles qui auraient voulu l'adopter. Pire encore, les familles croiraient que tous les enfants étaient aussi dangereux et anormaux qu'eux, le forçant dans ce cas à gérer énormément de pensionnaires.  
Si elle pouvait partir d'ici, bon débarras !  
Dix minutes plus tard, une des institutrices leur amena Talia.  
Habillée de l'uniforme de l'orphelinat, un pull gris et une jupe noire avec des sandales noires, elle les salua poliment après avoir senti de la part de sa maîtresse une pression sur l'épaule.  
Mais dès que la porte se referma, elle se précipita dessus pour essayer de sortir car si elle était ici, c'est sans doute qu'elle allait être punie.  
-Arrête ton cirque et reste ici !  
L'ordre l'apeura davantage et la fit tout de suite fondre en larmes. En plus l'inconnu qui était devant elle lui faisait peur, vraiment très peur ! Des dossiers tombèrent du bureau sur le sol alors qu'un encrier se renversait aussi parsemant le tapis d'encre.  
-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Ca te plaît de faire des bêtises et encore plus devant des inconnus ? Tu mérites vraiment de recevoir une bonne correction pour te passer l'envie de recommencer et...  
Walker s'était levé à son tour et de sa main gauche retînt cet individu odieux par le poignet en le serrant fort.  
-Depuis quand réagir sous le coup de la peur est il considéré comme un comportement méritant une punition ? Est ce pareil quand les autres enfants ont très faim ou vont réclamer une histoire ?  
Beren Drayt aurait en temps normal envoyé vertement sur les roses quiconque lui aurait parlé sur ce ton. Mais le regard menaçant et assassin du druide tout comme le ton qu'il venait d'employer l'avaient immédiatement dissuadé et il se contenta d'observer ce type s'approcher de Talia.  
Alors qu'elle était toujours en larmes et apeurée, les mains dans les genoux, la petite métisse sursauta quand elle entendit un craquement, leva prudemment les yeux et vit dans la main de l'inconnu une boule de lumière bleue vive.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai un pouvoir. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire ce genre de choses et tu n'es pas une sorcière. Walker avait pris le soin d'être à sa hauteur et de parler plus gentiment pour ne pas la terroriser davantage.

-Laissez moi ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal ! Cria elle en tendant la main une vague d'air se propagea devant elle faisant voler au passage quelques papiers.  
-Pourquoi t'en ferai je ? Si c'était mon intention je l'aurai déjà fait. Je sais que tu es confuse apeurée et bouleversée, mais ne t'inquiète pas : ça va s'arranger, ça va s'arranger.  
Après trois bonnes minutes la situation redevînt normale.  
Sans qu'il ne sache expliquer précisément pourquoi, le dernier des druides avait ressenti un sentiment de familiarité à l'égard de cette si jeune enfant. Peut être à cause de son apparence et du fait d'être persécutée car elle détenait un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas réclamé et qui avait commencé à l'enchaîner.

-Hé bien, impressionnant, druide ! Bon maintenant que les choses sont redevenues normales, toi, adressa il à l'encontre de Talia, tu vas aller jouer avec tes camarades. Et nous, nous devrions avoir une discussion plus sérieuse.  
La cloche retentit dans les couloirs, le directeur la laissa partir rejoindre les autres. Les enfants avaient l'air plutôt bien traités mais ne semblaient pas être particulièrement heureux en ce lieu.

Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'elle a besoin de vous.

-Pas si elle a une famille, c'est peut être le mieux pour elle, répondit Walker tiraillé. Depuis qu'il avait appris au lac Hadeshorn en compagnie de Wren et Par quelle avait été sa mission, ce qu'il avait vécu au cours du siècle précédent, il savait que son destin avait déjà été tracé et n'incluait pas de nouvelles relations. Sans parler du fait que rencontrer des personnes porteuses d'enchantement était une chose, devenir responsable de quelqu'un et l'ajouter aux autres nombreuses responsabilités en était une autre. Surtout avec la gestion de Paranor !

-Seriez vous à ce point insensible, druide? Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé et personne ne peut l'aider, à part quelqu'un qui connaît cette situation. elle sera crainte, brimée, voire rejetée, livrée à elle seule. Et pour parler honnêtement, je ne lui donne pas longtemps avant qu'elle soit lapidée, battue à mort ou brûlée. Vous voudriez vraiment avoir ce tragique destin sur la conscience ?

Il y avait du vrai, et le fait d'avoir toujours été craint, considéré comme l'oncle obscur avec un fardeau immense, qui n'était en aucun cas un don, c'était quelque chose de très difficile qui était lié jusqu'à la mort.  
Personne absolument personne ne méritait ce genre de sort. Non seulement elle était déjà persécutée à cause de ses ascendances elfiques, mais en plus le personnel commençait déjà à la considérer comme une paria en cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix : si il fallait agir ce serait maintenant, après il serait trop tard sa vie serait brisée et de façon définitive.

Elle aurait sans doute besoin de lui, de maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Indirectement elle lui faisait écho à son passé. Trop rares avaient été les personnes qui avaient été proches de lui que ce soit par affection ou par la magie héritée des Ohmsford.  
Pour le moment , le plus sage à faire était de partir d'ici et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Hors de question de prendre à la légère et sans réflexions ou avoir pesé le pour et le contre concernant la décision.  
L'entretien se termina une demie heure plus tard, Beren Drayt était soulagé de voir cet individu inquiétant partir enfin de son bureau et espéra que ce serait sa dernière visite.

* * *

Cependant, le lendemain à la même heure, il dût revoir à nouveau cet homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais si il pouvait le débarrasser de cette épine dans son flanc ce serait la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée ! Il ne lui fallût donc pas plus de vingt minutes pour dénicher les bons papiers d'adoption, un temps record. Tout comme pour se saisir de la bourse tendue et d'envoyer quelqu'un acheter des vêtements neufs. Les derniers détails furent rapidement réglés et le départ aurait lieu deux heures après le déjeuner.

\- Cesse un peu de pleurnicher! Personne ne va te manger!

-Mais ça piiiique! j'aime pas le savon y en a dans les œils, protesta la petite fille. Pour toute réponse à sa protestation, elle sentit les mains lui masser énergiquement la tête et voir de la mousse dégouliner de ses cheveux. Avant d'être emportée dans le baquet par un seau d'eau tiède et de se retrouver dans un drap de bain.

Etrange... Ce n'était pas l'heure de la toilette pourtant; personne d'autre n'était là.

-C'est pour aller dormir, demanda Talia de son ton innocent.

-Non, pour être plus jolie. Comme tu t'en vas bientôt, il faut que tu sois belle. La femme qui s'occupait d'elle était un tout petit peu plus gentille que les autres mais ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune tendresse à son égard. Elle lui passa sans cérémonie une robe neuve et propre d'une belle couleur bleue roi avant de lui essorer les cheveux et de passer un peigne dedans.

Au plus grand déplaisir de la fillette qui se sauva à quelques reprises avant de la laisser finalement attacher ses cheveux en une tresse.

-Je pense que tu es prête. Suis moi et ne pose pas de questions.

Talia mit sa minuscule main dans celle de la soigneuse et pour la dernière fois parcourût les couloirs, entraperçût certains de ses compagnons dont une fillette rousse et dugarçon aux cheveux d'un brun terne qui avait aussi une ascendance elfique et le seul à avoir été très gentil, plus que les autres qui s'accrochèrent à elle en pleurant à chaude larmes, trépignant.

Il ne fallût pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'un autre adulte vienne les chercher pour les ramener dans la cour, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une pièce où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Que pouvait il donc bien se passer?

L'inconnu qu'elle avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises était plongé dans une discussion sérieuse avec le directeur de l'orphelinat.

Sans la moindre hésitation elle s'approcha de cet homme étrange avant de reculer de deux pas quand elle croisa son regard sombre et sévère. Puis elle se rapprocha à nouveau en constatant que les "grands" avaient fini de discuter.

-Tu vas rester avec cet homme, Talia. Tu devrais te sentir plus contente que ça, quelqu'un te porte de l'intérêt! C'est plus de chance que tes amis n'ont pas.

Mais le ton était tout sauf aimable, aux yeux de cet homme c'était plus un soulagement de se débarrasser de cette gamine bizarre. Et ça ne lui avait pas échappé malgré son très jeune âge.  
En dépit de toute sa perplexité et de son appréhension de sa tristesse, elle leva à nouveau son regard vert vers lui et lentement avec d'infinies précautions, elle tendit une main et agrippa craintivement le manteau noir de cet homme

-Pour de vrai de vrai? et où qu'on va? Ce dernier ne repoussa même pas sa main en lui disant d'aller jouer autre part comme les autres grands.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Le ton n'était pas chaleureux et il ne lui avait pas dit ça avec un grand sourire ou en la serrant dans ses bras comme d'autres adultes faisaient de temps en temps quand des enfants étaient adoptés.  
Mais elle partait d'ici, elle partait vraiment !  
Encouragée par cette idée, elle esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main à cet inconnu qui lui apprit qu'il s'appelait Walker et qu'il s'occuperait d'elle à présent.

Ce dernier l'observa à nouveau avec attention à cause de la familiarité qu'elle dégageait dans son apparence: sa peau pâle, ses oreilles, ses cheveux noirs et fût surpris de la voir chercher si rapidement du réconfort ainsi que de sentir le contact de sa petite main fragile dans la sienne.  
Après avoir pris congé du personnel, la grille de l'établissement se referma à nouveau dans un grincement sinistre.  
Talia eût un dernier regard vers l'endroit et pleura un peu du fait de laisser ses « amis » là et de tout ce qui s'était passé.  
Puis en essuyant ses larmes et en reniflant elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
-Et maintenant, où on va ? On va où ?

-A Paranor, la forteresse des druides, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut organiser le voyage de retour car c'est loin.

A suivre


	3. 2 Comme un parfum d'incertitude

**Comme un parfum d'incertitude dans l'air**

Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant sur bien des points.

D'abord pendant son sommeil druidique, Par, Coll, Morgan et Wren avaient quitté ce monde laissant la place à leurs descendants qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne les rencontrerait jamais.  
Allanon, qui lui avait laissé en plus de faire revenir Paranor la tâche ardue de faire revenir les druides. Qui l'avait prévenu du tournant que prendrait sa vie : éternellement seul, devant protéger l'équilibre des quatre terres, sans personne pour lui apporter amitié ou réconfort.

Mais Walker se doutait que même en étant décédé il y a plus de deux siècles de cela, Allanon s'arrangerait pour que les druides aient la même réputation qu'à son époque.

Sauf que Walker n'était PAS Allanon, et qu'il ne répéterait pas le passé. Quand il avait affronté La Mort il s'était promis de devenir quelqu'un d'autre : quelqu'un qui ne prendrait pas les personnes dans de savantes machinations ou mentirait pour servir ses intérêts comme les druides d'antan l'avaient fait.  
En dépit de ses efforts et de sa résolution, ses voyages dans les Quatre Terres, Paranor était toujours aussi déserte et mystérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Quoi de plus normal pour l'antique demeure des druides avec la réputation de manipulateurs menteurs travaillant pour leur propre compte ? On ne pouvait pas effacer si simplement le passé hélas.

Le druide accorda un retard à la fillette qui semblait assommée par la fatigue. Le sort en était jeté: il serait responsable de ce petit être, d'une enfant.

* * *

D'un simple geste, Walker ouvrit les deux lourdes portes d'entrée, la cour était embrasée d'une riche lumière orangée si caractéristique des couchers de soleil tandis qu'une masse sombre avançait vers lui.

Le gigantesque félin des landes s'arrêta devant lui marchant de long en large avant de s'asseoir devant lui et d'émettre un ronronnement de bienvenue.

-Content de te voir, Rumeur mon vieil ami, murmura le druide.

A ces paroles, le félin ronronna plus fort avant de prendre en compte la petite étrangère inconnue et de poser son museau dessus. Il n'en fallût pas davantage pour que la petite fille, reprenne sa vivacité en une seconde et éclate en sanglots avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle se réfugia illico presto derrière Walker en continuant à sangloter ponctués de "va t'en, va t'en !" tandis que Rumeur avait reculé et ne la quittait pas de son regard doré.

-Je... veux qu'il parte!

-Il ne va pas partir. Ecoute moi Talia, continua Walker en la regardant dans les yeux, c'est mon ami Rumeur. Il est très gentil et ne te fera aucun mal. Il a juste eu peur, comme toi.

-C'est vrai, Walker? Et il aime jouer? Demanda elle toujours aussi inquiète face au gigantesque félin des landes

Décidément, il ne parvenait absolument pas à s'habituer à la présence de cette enfant! Mais elle aussi probablement...

Pour le moment, il fallait faire les présentations. D'un geste, Walker invita le félin à se rapprocher davantage alors que Talia avait cessé de pleurer et s'était décroché de sa robe bien qu'ayant encore un peu peur. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux pas de Rumeur et l'observait maintenant avec une fascination non dissimulée, avec son pouce dans la bouche pour se rassurer.

Rumeur pour sa part, la flaira avec intérêt et tourna un peu autour d'elle avant de conclure qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Il se rassit devant elle et lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage, puis un second ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Une minute plus tard, elle promenait maladroitement sa main sur sa fourrure tout en babillant.

Walker éprouva une certaine satisfaction de voir que les choses s'étaient bien passées entre le félin des landes et la gamine tout en semblant ne pas pris trop de temps.

Il était à présent de lui montrer sa chambre…  
Au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, Talia n'en crût pas ses yeux. Que c'était grand! Et ce lit, ces rideaux et...

-C'est vraiment, vraiment pour moi?

-Oui. Tu n'es plus à l'orphelinat, tu as droit à avoir ta chambre.  
La pièce en question était spacieuse, orientée sud-est, avec une grande fenêtre d'où on apercevait la forêt. Un lit confortable, un petit bureau, une armoire ainsi qu'un tabouret composaient le mobilier de la pièce.

-Merci merci, merci! Elle est très grande, la plus grande du monde! Comme le lit!

Il n'en fallût pas plus pour qu'elle grimpe sur le lit et s'amuse à sauter dessus avant de s'intéresser aux rideaux et de s'enrouler dedans, ne croyant pas à son bonheur. Dire qu'avant elle devait dormir avec d'autres enfants. Puis son enthousiasme retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle jeta un regard triste à sa chambre avant de revenir près de son mystérieux sauveur.

-Mais... il n'y a pas de jouets!

-Pas pour le moment.

A l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait, baignant la pièce d'une lueur orangée.

-Il va être temps que tu dormes. Tu en as grand besoin.

A ces mots, le visage de la gamine se tordit avant qu'elle le regarde d'un air suppliant, ses petits poings serrés.

\- Toute seule ? Noooon, je veux pas! Pas là! Même , même que là j'ai beaucoup peur!

-Pourquoi? Tu es une grande fille, pas un bébé, remarqua l'homme d'un ton calme et sévère.

Talia agrippa sa robe de ses petites mains à nouveau inquiète et apeurée, à tel point qu'elle se réfugia près de « ce grand même si elle avait peur de lui »  
En la voyant si inquiéte, Walker se rendit compte que la perspective de dormir ici dans ce lieu inconnu la terrorisait réellement. Elle semblait déjà faire tant d'efforts pour s'adapter…

Dans des cas comme celui ci, la meilleure solution était déjà trouvée. Cependant, elle se détacha de lui en deux minutes avant de grimper sur le lit, toujours pâle et inquiète. Comme si elle avait peur d'être punie ou grondée, d'ailleurs elle avait ramené sa main contre sa poitrine ce qui trahissait son mal être.

Le druide connu sous le nom de Walker ne quittait pas du regard la jeune enfant qu'il avait ramenée en ces lieux et qui était complétement perdue, indécise et avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Lentement et calmement, il prit sa main, à ce contact, elle se calma un peu quoique toujours quelque peu inquiète. Quand elle le vit s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle, elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures sans aucun problème.

-Tu... Tu veux bien rester avec moi? J'ai encore un peu peur. Mais là avec toi, j'ai pas peur. Walker accepta de rester près d'elle, il éprouva à nouveau ce sentiment de familiarité en l'observant. Désespéré terrifiée, loin de tout ce qui lui était familier, elle était perdue et il semblait être la seule chose à laquelle elle puisse se raccrocher. Cette situation lui rappelait son périple à Eldwist quand il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation et que Force Vitale lui avait offert réconfort compréhension et les clès pour découvrir son avenir.

Talia avait l'air un tout petit peu moins terrifiée et ne le quittait pas du regard, tout ayant une main sur son oreiller et l'autre agrippée à la robe du druide. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui et il lui faisait toujours aussi peur avec son bras en moins et sa tenue aussi noire que ses cheveux et sa barbe. Cependant, harassée de fatigue, elle tomba dans les bras de morphée.

Elle s'était enfin endormie.  
Un peu de sommeil serait le bienvenu pour tous, surtout après les récents évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Décidément, Paranor réservait plus de surprises que ce qu'il ne croyait en utilisant la pierre noire il y a un siècle de cela.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Walker s'était également endormi très vite.

Tandis que son esprit et son corps étaient enfin au repos, les nébuleuses des rêves se dessinaient au fur et à mesure.

 _Du néant, se matérialisa un chemin et progressivement un paysage apparût devant ses yeux. Un endroit et une maison qu'il reconnaissait entre mille; depuis combien d'années n'était il plus venu à la Pierre d'âtre? Tout était intact et aussi beau qu'autrefois; un tapis de feuilles mortes s'étendait jusque sur le paillasson._

 _Tandis que la pluie d'automne qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou et avait rendu ses cheveux humides persistait, il poussa la porte de la maison._

 _Te voilà enfin de retour, mon garçon!_

 _Le vieil homme ne s'était pas levé continuant son repas solitaire avant de boire une gorgée d'ale brune._

 _-Combien de temps cela faisait il? Assez longtemps je crois_

 _-Et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai! Les leçons m'écœuraient même si elles étaient utiles puisque rien n'a jamais changé! La magie me retient toujours prisonnier quoi que je fasse!_

 _-Tu refuses toujours de comprendre et de l'admettre Walker, soupira Cogline. Une fois de plus tu nies la réalité puisque ce qui est inchangé c'est ta peur._

 _Cette dernière phrase créa un malaise dans la pièce tandis que Walker eût un geste agacé de la main, de sa main droite!_

 _-Vous vous trompez. Et je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide! Pourquoi ce dérangement?_

 _-Cette maison était aussi la mienne autrefois, de plus il y a quelque chose que je tenais à te donner. Quelque chose qui te tirera moins dans les méandres profondes de la solitude. Cogline eût un geste vers un panier garni de couvertures où un petit félin des landes qui baillait leva son museau vers sa direction._

 _En quelques enjambées le petit animal mordilla sa botte et se frotta à ses jambes_

 _-Il s'appelle Rumeur, un nom parfait pour un félin des landes qui t'appartient._

 _Les choses ne sont pas immuables, mon garçon, ce qui est immuable n'est qu'illusion ce qui est changement est réalité..._

 _A l'extérieur une neige abondante avait commencé à tomber, de lourds blocs de pierre les séparèrent._

 _Puis il se retrouva à nouveau dans les murs de Paranor avec la pierre noire en main se demandant pourquoi il était seul._

 _Un cercle se matérialisa sous ses pieds alors qu'une multitude de papillons multicolores en surgissaient se regroupant pour former la silhouette de la faucheuses puis disparurent._

 _-Tu savais que ça arriverait. Dit une voix derrière lui. Tout comme tu savais que ce que t'as prédit Allanon t'a marqué._

 _Cogline était réapparu plus squelettique et âgé que jamais._

 _Quand il sentit ses doigts fins et fragiles, le nouveau druide se sentit troublé et confus._

 _« Il n'a annoncé qu'un fait commun, et a oublié quelque chose de très important: tant qu'on se souvient des personnes aimées elles ne nous quitteront jamais, elles font partie de nous. Même avec de nouvelles rencontres notre âme se souvient._

 _Tu avais vraiment fait du bon travail tu sais... Ce n'était pas mal pour une première fois. »_

 _-J'avais agi à peu près correctement, soupira il un peu triste. Et ai je bien agi à nouveau?_

 _-Avais tu vraiment le désir d'aider cette enfant et de ne pas la condamner à une vie de tristesse alors qu'autre chose t'attendait? Si c'est le cas, alors oui Walker, tu as fait le bon choix. Il est temps que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres et à toi ! Tout cela dure depuis trop longtemps et tu le sais ! rugit Cogline._

 _A présent, les arbres étaient en fleurs et un parfum se répandait dans la forteresse. Un silence s'installa, chargé d'incertitude et d'appréhension, que ressentait parfaitement le vieil homme. Tout comme la culpabilité que ressentait Walker d'avoir vu impuissant Force Vitale et Cogline mourir même si c'étaient leurs choix. L'appréhension de vivre seul à jamais une fois de plus cette fois écrasé par un devoir et non exclu par les autres._

 _Finalement, il fit oui de la tête quoi qu'il en soit personne ne méritait de pourrir seul enchaîné par un trop gros fardeau._

 _A cet instant, une averse de printemps intense se déchaîna transformant alors le paysage._

 _Derrière lui se trouvaient les murs de la citadelle en face de lui le lac Hadeshorn qui bouillonna avec violence des ombres se mouvant._

 _Une forme humaine l'observa un court instant avant d'être engloutie par le lac, que des vaguelettes ondulent à sa surface._

 _Puis un arc en ciel se dessina devant lui._

 _-Ne te sens pas inquiet. Tu découvriras de nouvelles choses, enferme donc ta peur... Ceux qui tiennent à toi ne te laisseront jamais, les morts comme les vivants._

Il se mit à nouveau à neiger alors que la neige le glaçait jusqu'aux os. A cet instant le rêve prit fin, la nuit était encore calme.  
Même après la mort, Cogline restait toujours près de lui et comme toujours parvenait à trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait beau être qu'un rêve, ça ne signifiait pas que son ancien ami ait tout comme Allanon ou Bremen une ombre de pouvoir qui lui permette de visiter les habitants de ce monde.

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis une bonne heure et demie, il devait être environ huit heures.

Pour le moment, seul le chant des oiseaux troublait le silence qui régnait non loin de l'immense forteresse.

Qui lui aurait dit que la forteresse des druides abriterait si tôt des arrivants même si ce n'était pas ceux escomptés?

Peut être qu'avec ce nouvel âge, le fait de se soucier de personnes plus vulnérables comme des enfants rendraient enfin les choses différentes.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, les rideaux de la chambre filtraient des rayons de soleil. Une forme roulée en boule était sous les couvertures du lit.

Etrangement, la fillette ne s'était même pas levée ou n'avait pas fait un moindre geste alors qu'il y avait de légers mouvements de couverture.

Le dernier des druides s'approcha du lit et souleva la couverture, à cet instant précis, la gamine croisa son regard avant de se rouler en boule de l'autre côté les yeux rouges et les joues sillonnées par des larmes.

-Allez vous en ! y a plein de monstres qui veulent me manger ! Et plein de noir! cria elle toujours prostrée, avec l'appréhension d'être considérée comme une pleurnicheuse comme on le lui répétait si souvent.

Oui, observa Walker qui avait perçu ce « cri de terreur » comme un bruit retentissant dans son esprit. il y avait une forte trace de peur et beaucoup de confusion, des bribes de mauvais rêves et de la perplexité. Cette enfant était de toute évidence complétement perdue pour des raisons évidentes et avait peur de lui.

Rumeur choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre et s'approcher du lit en le contournant de sa démarche féline. Le félin des landes s'assit devant Talia qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il posa son regard doré sur elle en ne bougeant pas, attirant finalement son attention.

-Tu sais, j'ai fait des cauchemars! Même qu'il y avait plein de monstres que j'ai eu peur! Et même qu'il y avait des bruits bizarres ! dit elle en se remettant à pleurer et à enserrer l'animal qui se laissa faire puis caresser.

Au moment où Walker essaya de les rejoindre elle fit un bond sur le lit et eût un geste de recul.

De toute évidence elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui... Ca allait prendre du temps beaucoup de temps, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

-Tu as le droit de me dire si tu fais des cauchemars, c'est important. Et tu n'es pas une peureuse, Talia.

-Si, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit! répondit elle en pleurant et en se raccrochant à nouveau au cou de Rumeur qui se mit à ronronner en lui donnant un léger coup de museau comme pour la consoler.  
Ce « qu'on lui avait dit » ? Qu'avaient donc pu faire les adultes de l'orphelinat pour qu'elle soit si mal à l'aise et ait peur des adultes pour un simple cauchemar ?  
Elle avait subi de mauvais traitements, c'était une certitude, sans doute à cause du seul fait d'avoir une ascendance elfique, comment cela pouvait encore être possible, se demanda l'Oncle Obscur.  
Au moment du petit déjeuner, elle avait hésité à toucher aux fuits aux tartines de pain et à la confiture posées sur la table, comme si elle redoutait qu'on lui interdise de manger ce qu'elle voulait.  
Talia fût dubitative quand son mystérieux sauveur lui demanda de manger et de choisir ce dont elle avait envie, incertaine, elle lui demanda si c'était vrai. Quand elle eût la confirmation, elle grignota lentement une tartine de confiture et essaya une pomme coupée en quartiers.  
Elle repensa à ses repas dans le réfectoire où il y avait toujours beaucoup de bruit, les surveillants qui amenaient le petit déjeuner et veillaient à ce qu'ils terminent tout et ne fassent rien tomber. Ici, elle était toute seule dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, loin des autres de sa vie d'autrefois, sans personne avec qui jouer. Pourquoi était elle ici ? et cet homme, Walker qui était il : un gentil ou un méchant ?  
Ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses questions et ayant encore faim, elle rassembla son courage pour lui redemander une tartine. Et si il ne lui donnerait pas à manger dans la journée ? Pour cette raison, elle regarda la tranche de pain comme si elle n'aurait rien d'autre. Elle prêta aussi à peine attention au moment où il la félicita parce qu'elle n'avait pas gaspillé la nourriture.

* * *

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée et les choses en étaient toujours au même point. Pour Talia, prendre le petit déjeuner en silence était devenu un nouveau rituel, tout comme d'aller chaque matin dans un nouvel endroit de la citadelle, certains étaient interdits d'autres non.  
Ici, tout était désert austère et on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'amuser, pas comme à l'orphelinat !  
Une partie de la mélancolie due à son départ revînt s'insinuer en elle, ici pas d'amis pas grands Quand Walker lui proposa d'aller se promener en forêt, son ennui et son inquiétude se dissipèrent comme un vent qui chassait de gros nuages gris.  
La forêt était encore verdoyante malgré quelques feuilles séchées par le soleil et agréable, l'air chaud et parfumé, le vent rappelaient à Walker La Pierre d'âtre dont il gardait encore quelques rares bons souvenirs. Un reste de son ancienne vie qui n'avait pas été écrasé par la transformation que lui avaient imposé les druides.  
Bien entendu Talia avait écouté avec attention ses recommandations : rester près de lui, ne pas s'éloigner, et avait approuvé à contre cœur restant toujours hors de sa portée. Il ne lui en voulait pas, même si une fois de plus on avait pas confiance en lui, mais rien n'était jamais acquis et certain, ce qui était immuable n'était que chimère.  
Absorbé par ses réflexions sur le présent, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer : la fillette n'était plus à ses côtés !  
Talia essaya de revenir sur ses pas mais elle ne se souvenait plus du chemin, lequel était ce ? Pourquoi était il si rapide et était il parti devant elle ? Et elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait seulement voulu rester voir des jolies fleurs roses !  
Talia se retînt de hurler et chercha un arbre ou un buisson qu'elle aurait vu mais rien. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un grognement d'animal résonna à ses oreilles.  
Des bruissements se firent entendre dans des broussailles : des gnomes araignées et des loups !

Habituellement les gnomes araignées n'essayaient pas de s'approcher si près de Paranor! Maudites bestioles!

Sans compter le fait qu'il ne savait plus où avait disparu Talia et qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels sans doute parce qu'elle était trop loin. Tout ça était de sa faute, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait. « _Tu aurais du faire plus attention. Combien de personnes tiens tu donc à voir mourir ou être en danger à cause de toi ? Souviens toi, souviens toi de tout ce qui est arrivé à cause de toi. Tu n'es qu'un incapable Walker Boh !_ » Le murmure venimeux semblable à ceux qu'aimait distiller le fantôme du marais résonnait dans son esprit, et le ramena au cœur de la forêt. Il n'échouerait pas encore une fois, plus jamais ça ! Son esprit refusait d'envisager le pire, il y avait encore de l'espoir, par le passé il avait déjà réussi de nombreux tours de force. Ce ne serait pas un petit incident de ce genre qui ferait tout basculer. Le druide chassa de ses pensées ses reproches inutiles, autant réparer ce qu'il avait fait.

Il fallait la retrouver le plus vite possible, il ALLAIT la trouver.

De son côté la petite fille rouvrit ses yeux avant de sentir sa main et son genou lui faire mal, ça lui revenait elle était tombée par terre à cause d'une racine et elle avait mal.

Toute seule et perdue! Elle sentit une peur énorme s'emparer d'elle et cria de toutes ses forces un "au secours!"

L'appel résonna aussi bien dans la forêt que dans les esprits, dominé par la peur panique, incontrôlée.

Par désespoir et pour éviter que le monstre la touche, Talia s'approcha de l'arbre en essayant tout de même de le faire fuir en lui lançant de la terre des branches et des cailloux.

Ce qui n'eût aucun effet, le gnome araignée avait fermement l'intention de l'attaquer, quand une silhouette surgit d'un bosquet de jeunes arbres.

-Pars d'ici, tout de suite. Comme la bête ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux l'avertissement, une langue de feu druidique la cingla et la mit en fuite.

La petite fille était restée agrippée à l'arbre et vit le monstre partir, pourtant elle n'osait pas encore bouger.

Elle n'était pas blessée et semblait indemne, tout allait bien! l'inquiétude ressentie s'était évaporée.

-C'est terminé, tout va bien.

-Tu es sur? y en a pas d'autres? j'ai eu très très peur et j'ai tombé! J'ai un peu mal, continua elle en montrant une de ses mains écorchée couverte de terre et de sang.

Tu es fâché hein ? demanda elle effarée à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Elle savait qu'elle se ferait gronder et punir, traiter d'idiote, comme à l'orphelinat.

-Non. Ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un accident, je suis content que tu ailles bien.

A cet instant précis, le druide de Paranor s'était mis à la hauteur d'un enfant de deux ans et demi, chose incroyable. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour que Talia se précipite finalement contre lui et mette ses bras autour de son cou et de laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

-Je veux plus rester là ! Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit elle entre deux sanglots dus à la peur subie et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait tandis que Walker nettoya sa main avec un mouchoir propre. On s'en va ? demanda elleen agrippant de toutes ses forces la cape noire.

Au moins, à présent elle était sure de quelque chose: il tenait à elle et l'aimait, sinon il l'aurait grondée et n'aurait pas accepté de la prendre dans les bras. A l'orphelinat, personne ne se serait conduit aussi gentiment avec elle après ce qui s'était passé.

-Oui. De toutes façons, je veillerai sur toi. Viens, rentrons. Sur ces mots, Walker se redressa avec une seule envie: revenir à Paranor où elle serait en sécurité et ils pourraient boire quelque chose de chaud pour se remettre de cette péripétie.

Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui et était restée près de lui sans s'enfuir. Se pouvait il que les choses commencent enfin à évoluer grâce à ce qui venait de se passer ?

Le retour se fit en silence. La petite fille observait les arbres défiler devant elle avec une certaine inquiétude: et si il y avait encore des bêtes dangereuses et méchantes ?

Comme pour confirmer ses peurs, un bruissement de feuilles résonna. Affolée elle serra de toutes ses forces la robe de son sauveur.

Un oiseau qui s'envolait!

Pourtant elle avait encore eu peur! A nouveau les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se sentait fatiguée mais en sécurité aux côtés de cet homme étrange.

Tout en quittant pas des yeux les arbres et les buissons, elle se demanda quand ils arriveraient et si d'autres grands étaient comme lui…

-Vous êtes très gentil et très fort.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Walker, vous m'aimez? Parce que moi j'ai peur de vous mais je vous aime bien maintenant! Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle battit des paupières.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que vous êtes comme mon papa et ma maman, dit elle avec la candeur caractéristique de son jeune âge.

Vous voulez bien être mon papa? demanda elle et elle détourna son regard dans sa direction le regard brillant d'espoir.

Il l'observa en silence, étonné de voir que cette enfant finisse par vouloir lui accorder de l' amour et une admiration. Elle était une paria tout comme lui, une enfant rejetée par les autres qui lui avait rappelé son passé d'une façon si intense. Et Walker savait à quel point il était important de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne vivrait plus ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cet orphelinat.

-Evidemment. Sinon je ne t'aurai jamais emmené avec moi.

A ces mots, Talia se fendit d'un énorme sourire et posa avec un grand bonheur ses mains sur son visage

-T'es mon papa à moi! s'exclama elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue avant de cligner des yeux et de commencer à s'assoupir.

Au moment de rentrer elle ne desserra pas sa main.

-Je veux rester avec toi, papa...murmura elle encore fatiguée. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du druide, fermant à nouveau ses yeux.  
Ce contact était étrange et agréable, nouveau Walker se sentait surpris et un peu perdu par ce geste si simple.  
Au moment où il la reposa à terre, elle se frotta un peu les yeux avant se coller à lui, agrippa son manteau et lui jeta à nouveau un regard plein d'amour, d'innocence qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant.  
Walker l'observa à nouveau plutôt étonné mais soulagé. Jamais sa présence n'avait vraiment été désirée, tolérée seulement, appréciée dans le meilleur des cas. Mais personne, hormis sa mère, ne lui aurait témoigné pareilles marques d'affection. Tout ce qu'elle demandait et recherchait, c'était de la tendresse, une personne qui veille sur elle et la protège, c'était si peu de choses ! Le druide resta immobile ne se dégageant pas de cette étreinte, quoique un peu gêné, sa main restant suspendue dans l'air. Il eût un court moment de réflexion et effleura rapidement les cheveux de la gamine.  
-Allons manger, nous en avons bien besoin après ce qui nous est arrivé.  
Le thé chaud et le jus de pomme ainsi que les gâteaux furent en effet les bienvenus. Talia leva un regard craintif vers lui quand elle tendit la main pour prendre un gâteau, mais se rasséréna quand elle vit qu'ici elle y aurait droit. La fatigue était toujours présente en elle, lourde et persistante et elle s'endormit deux heures plus tard.

Alors qu'il la déposa dans sa chambre et la mettant au lit, Rumeur les rejoignit et vînt se coucher près du lit pour veiller aussi sur elle. Le félin des landes leva sur son ami humain ses yeux dorés comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui. Ca oui, il en avait bien besoin et réfléchissait à mille choses !

Seul dans son bureau préféré, Walker réfléchissait aux récents évènements. Tout était allé si vite ! Etrangement cette fois le Fantôme du Marais lui avait dévoilé une partie de la vérité, peut être parce qu'à présent, il était devenu un druide et qu'en tant que tel, il incarnait le mensonge. Cependant, il y avait très probablement un drame ou un grand périple qui se tramait secrètement mais c'était trop nébuleux pour élaborer un début de théorie.  
Quant à cette petite fille qu'il avait adopté… Il savait qu'il avait peur de la tournure que prendraient les choses de savoir si elle serait heureuse ou non, quelle serait la réaction des autres habitants des quatre terres devant ce geste inattendu.  
Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas une enfance rêvée, entourée d'amis de son âge ou de frères et sœurs de parents adorables gentils, mais au moins elle grandirait avec quelqu'un qui connaissait son pouvoir et pourrait l'aider à l'utiliser et le maîtriser.  
Pas quelqu'un qui la rejetterait à cause de cet héritage ou pire, tenterait de se servir d'elle à des fins néfastes.  
Elle devrait aussi comprendre que l'éducation qu'elle aurait serait sévère, qu'elle devrait apprendre à écouter, et que contrairement à d'autres enfants il serait vain de faire des caprices.  
Mais au moins elle lui offrait quelque chose d'inespéré : avoir quelqu'un qui tienne à lui, et même si il ne s'agissait que d'une personne cela changeait pourtant tellement de choses !

A suivre


	4. 3 Au coeur des doutes

_**Au cœur des doutes**_

 _« toute sa vie un druide voit de nombreuses personnes aimer le quitter"_ Cette phrase sonnait si juste peu après qu'il ait accédé au statut de druide, avec la lourde responsabilité de veiller à l'équilibre des Quatre Terres, de faire vivre différemment Paranor. Mais tout devait il systématiquement se répéter? Tout ne devait être qu'aveugle dévotion, chagrin et solitude éternelle?

Non, Non! Ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, pourquoi aurait il fait la rencontre de cette enfant dotée d'une magie semblable à celle de l'enchantement, à laquelle il avait vraiment commencé à s'attacher et éprouver une proximité familière? Pourquoi malgré toutes les difficultés avait il la volonté de continuer et de relever de nouveaux défis?

-Etre voué à voir de nombreuses personnes aimées le quitter" Parce que vous vous croyez en position de me redire ça Allanon? Avec son choix, les conséquences étaient prévisibles. Et au moment de revenir s'entretenir avec les morts au sujets d'une fillette dénommée Grianne, l'ombre abordait à présent un tout autre sujet.

-Une fois de plus, vous n'avez pas changé: vous ne croyez toujours en rien malgré les épreuves que vous avez traversées.  
Vous saviez pourtant ce qui vous attendrait, Walker Boh. Que cherchiez vous à faire avec ce choix inconsidéré ? Même si il s'agissait d'une interrogation sur ce geste, le reproche était néanmoins perceptible.  
Le maître de Paranor malgré son respect récent envers celui qui l'avait précédé sentit une ancienne et précieuse alliée venir à son aide : la colère. Après tant d'années à avoir du abandonner l'homme qu'il était, affronter des épreuves et y voir à chaque fois des personnes importantes à ses yeux tomber, sa vie et ce qui lui restait d'humanité, tout devrait s'effacer au profit de ses responsabilités de druide ? Et puis quoi encore ? !

-C'est ça, Ombre d'Allanon! Comme toujours vous vous complaisez dans la manipulation, le modelage des destinées comme vous l'avez toujours fait de votre vivant au nom de l'intérêt , de l'équilibre des quatre terres. N'avez vous jamais pensé à quel point Shea, Wil Brin ou Par et Wren ont perdu, marqués à vie et surtout déçus de ce que vous leur avez offert en leur demandant leur aide ?

L'obéissance! C'est ce que vous attendiez Bremen et vous? Poursuivit Walker d'une voix faussement calme avant de jeter un regard plus dur que la pierre à l'ombre vaguement humaine frôlant la surface du lac Hadeshorn.

Mais rien n'a changé : vous n'aurez rien! Paranor a son druide, et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse comme vous l'attendiez.

Un éclair de foudre traversa le ciel tandis que les eaux noires du lac était toujours autant agitées bouillonnantes et crachant de fines gouttes sur la berge.

-Croyez vous pouvoir réellement mener à bien la protection des quatre terres en s'occupant d'une enfant alors que ce n'est pas votre rôle? Attaqua à nouveau l'ombre sans corps qui commençait à pâlir et à perdre de sa consistance.  
-Dans ce cas, tout simplement, Bremen aurait du vous laisser à l'abandon. Il n'aurait pas du vous prendre sous son aile, à se demander pour quelle raison il ne l'a pas fait, en tant que druide...  
Et cette enfant ne méritait pas d'être détruite ni par les autres ni par sa propre magie. Elle a droit à une chance, tout comme vous autrefois.  
L'ombre s'effilocha davantage, des gouttes retombant dans le lac, la forme semblait devenir de plus en plus translucide comme si elle pâlissait. Waker sût qu'il avait marqué un point et profita de son avantage.

-Ne parlez pas sans connaissance ou expérience! Que connaissez vous donc, vous Allanon à l'amour aux personnes qu'on aime? Rien, ne le niez donc pas, vous n'avez jamais connu ça. Alors que vous me reprochiez d'avoir agi par compassion et ne plus être celui que j'étais, c'est hors de question !

La voix de Walker était chargée d'une rage pure glacée contrastant fortement avec le temps orageux et la moiteur de l'air.

-Rassurez vous donc, je vais essayer de faire revivre cette forteresse mais vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire! N'oubliez pas que vous ne faites plus partie de ce monde et que personne ne vous attend! Que si le retour des druides est toujours escompté, c'est aussi à eux de montrer à ce monde qu'ils ont changé.

Un fracas assourdissant ponctué d'éclairs se fit entendre puis les eaux du lac Hadeshorn se calmèrent à l'est la grisaille de l'aurore était percée de faibles rayons lumineux et d'une ligne rouge l'aube n'était plus très loin.

Malgré la fatigue due à l'invocation, Walker Boh, se sentit quelque peu apaisé après cette "conversation". Cependant il était assez lucide et réaliste sur un point : Le revenant du lac Hadeshorn ne serait pas le dernier à considérer son choix avec suspicion ou reproche.

Fragile et candide, enveloppée dans une chaude couverture contre un félin des landes qui montait la garde, une enfant d'à peine trois ans s'éveilla lentement.

Dans l'aube naissante, père et fille entamèrent un petit déjeuner matinal. La gamine tout en prenant de petites bouchées de sa tartine l'observait pensivement pouce à la bouche de ses yeux verts, sans se jeter sur lui. Comme si elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait, pourtant elle semblait comprendre que son père était en colère. Le druide se contenta d'un regard bienveillant à son égard, malgré sa fatigue et son inquiétude... L'Oncle Obscur avait recouvré avec elle un peu de réconfort et d'espoir. En trois semaines, ils avaient commencé à s'adopter mutuellement, à un point que ça en devenait surnaturel à ses yeux. Il ne devait cependant pas oublier la mission qui n'était pas totalement achevée: " _cherche Paranor et fais revenir les druides"_ Ils étaient indispensables à l'équilibre des Quatre Terres.

Oui un jour un conseil renaîtrait dans cette forteresse. Si ils avaient plus de tolérance et de doute à l'égard de tous ces hommes. Le monde avait changé et évolué en cent dix ans et les druides également.

-T'es revenu papa! Dis on fait quoi? Promenade? Oh oui allez!

Elle en avait profité pour se coller contre lui et utiliser son regard vert comme quand elle voulait avoir quelque chose. Il chassa ses réflexions d'un haussement d'épaules, prêtait attention aux cailloux qui bougeaient sur le sol au pieds de sa fille.

Pas maintenant. Il faut que je me repose un peu moi aussi, car je suis fatigué.

-oh non! J'ai pas envie! Pas envie répéta elle en tapant du pied. D'aller jouer maintenant, maintenant!

Au moins le point positif de ce caprice car il y en avait un ; prouvait qu'elle agissait comme une enfant normale et plus comme l'enfant égarée de l'orphelinat dont il l'avait tiré de ce lieu infernal. Elle essayait petit à petit de tester les limites, faire semblant d'écouter, ou ne tenait pas en place : un début de relation que tous deux commençaient à découvrir.

Il ne se doutait pas que dans peu de temps, ses responsabilités de druide reviendraient au premier plan. Que les fils d'un drame étaient en place et qu'allaient se tisser quelque chose de terrible. A l'impact important qui ne laisserait personne en paix pour un bon moment.

* * *

La soirée d'automne était déjà bien entamée : à l'extérieur il faisait nuit depuis belle lurette, des vents froids et du gel annonciateurs de l'hiver étaient arrivés en avance cette année. Dans peu de temps, dans les Montagnes des Dents de Dragon, les première neiges tomberaient.

Il serait peut être temps de repartir de Paranor pour Culhaven ou voyager dans les grandes villes de l'Anar, de réussir à trouver des personnes douées de magie et les covaincre de rejoindrel'ordre des druides. Ou de séjourner quelque temps à la forteresse pour y mener des études sur les races et les Quatre Terres. Un nouvel ordre, différent constitué des principales races. Pas ce qui avait été du temps d'Allanon.

Pour l'heure, l'homme du nom de Walker relisait avec attention une archive druidique à son bureau tandis que Rumeur s'était installé près de la cheminait ou seules de petites flammes fournissaient encore de la chaleur. Quant à Talia... Elle s'était installée près de Rumeur et tantôt observait avec fascination le ciel étoilé visible de la fenêtre, tantôt essayait de comprendre pourquoi il y avait tant d'ombres sur le mur et comment elles faisaient pour devenir grandes ou petites, s'étirer ou partir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rompre ce silence.

-Dis papa...

Walker leva rapidement les yeux de son livre pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Pourquoi y a autant d'étoiles?

-Parce que c'est la nuit.

-Pourquoi c'est la nuit? et pourquoi les ombres là bas (elle fit un geste devant le mur en question) changent de taille, elles sont magiques?

-Non. c'est un jeu de lumière.

-Alors pourquoi le soleil est pas là? Hein pourquoi? insista elle son regard vert brillant de curiosité. Au moins contrairement à d'autres enfants, elle avait au moins le mérite de poser des questions un peu sensées.

Mais Walker n'avait jamais eu l'envie de se plier à des réponses qui relançaient la machine à pourquoi et préférait de loin qu'elle acquière de la logique le plus tôt possible.

-Essaie de comprendre, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Sa voix était tout aussi posée, signifiant que ce n'était pas un reproche.

La petite fille regarda une nouvelle fois la fenêtre avant de s'exclamer triomphalement:

-C'est parce que c'est la nuit et qu'il y a les étoiles et même la lune! Mais j'ai pas encore sommeil, moi!

Comme pour démontrer le contraire, elle était affalée un peu plus contre le félin qui la regarda, tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux. Elle soupira de mécontentement quand elle vit son père se lever. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au lit, aucune! Mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement et elle l'avait vite compris.

Par chance, la chambre était au même étage que le bureau. Cette fois ci, il avait réussi à trouver le bon moment tandis que la fillette ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux assise sur son lit.

Elle s'était également bien habituée à se mettre au lit sans trop faire de simagrées ,mais ce soir, au moment où il retira la couverture, Talia se mit vers elle à quatre pattes.

Elle le regarda intensément avant d'essayer de l'enserrer à la taille de ses petites mains.

-Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup très fort papa,dit elle collée contre lui. Une touche de douceur brillait dans ses yeux.

-Je sais. Dors, tu ne feras pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Sans un mot, il lui accorda un regard chaleureux en retour.

Il n'en fallût pas plus pour qu'elle se laisse telle une poupée de chiffon installer sous le drap et la couverture et s'endormir en un tournemain son pouce à la bouche.

Le geste de cette enfant l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Qu'il lui laisse le temps de savourer ce bonheur et ce geste assez important pour elle.

Surprenant et troublant. Encore un changement de plus progressif et pourtant différent de tous ceux qu'il avait traversé au cours de sa vie. Walker se remémorait l'époque où il avait refusé d'accepter son destin, la mission qui lui incombait et ou au cours de cette quête il avait changé ,s'était transformé, et accepté à contrecœur son rôle et son héritage. Sans pour autant que ce qu'il était véritablement en soit modifié, heureusement puisque ce changement lui avait coûté rudement cher et il en payait encore le prix.

La magie était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas annuler, au même titre que ses origines ou son apparence. Il était seulement possible de donner des outils ou des leçons pour que ce pouvoir ne devienne pas une malédiction, ou une charge qui vous enferme dans la solitude et la discrimination ou le rejet et qu'on ait que pour seule issue de chercher quelqu'un pour apprendre à la contrôler.

Mais une fois de plus ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Qu'en serait il de cette enfant?

Walker éprouvait toujours la même familiarité envers elle, qui l'avait poussé à tendre une main secourable à son égard avant que ne vienne l'irrémédiable.  
Les choses avaient alors pris une tournure totalement inattendue: elle s'était très rapidement attachée à lui, ne le quittant pas d'un pouce, lui posait plein de questions, ne tenait pas toujours en place, essayait de dessiner sur certains grimoires.

Non ce n'était pas seulement un besoin de sécurité, ni une sorte de support pour s'adapter à son environnement. Son pouvoir lui avait bien montré ce que signifiait cette conduite: elle cherchait à nouveau quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, un parent et de l'amour. Rien de plus.

 _"Tout comme toi, ne crois tu pas? C'est ce que tu as escompté depuis si longtemps? "_

Oui, c'était vrai: être apprécié pour ce qu'on est simplement et non craint ou respecté à cause de pouvoirs, ou de rôles et devoirs acquis.

Il avait connu un peu ça avec Par et la proximité qu'ils avaient tissé de part leur pouvoir, héritage ancestral. Et cette gamine à l'ascendance elfique était à la fois si touchante, gentille tendre et candide. Oui, si il devait la protéger ou veiller sur elle et s'en occuper, ce ne serait pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle détenait comme aptitude à la magie. mais parce qu'elle aussi, avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle lui donnait y avait largement le droit aussi en plus de sa protection.

* * *

L'air dans la clairière était étouffant et empestait la chair brûlée, la putréfaction... Chargé aussi de suie, de poussières et de la mort qui s'était abattue il y avait de cela deux jours seulement.  
La maison valombrienne avait été détruite, il ne restait que des gravats et des poutres calcinées. Le drame était visible de loin : une fumée noire s'apercevait à mille mètre de là, les feuilles mortes avaient été piétinées, des mottes de terre arrachées, des arbres brisés. Les intrus qui étaient venus n'avaient aucune considération ni pour l'endroit ni pour les innocents.  
Personne ici ne risquait d'avoir survécu au raid meurtrier qu'une dangereuse créature avait orchestré qui n'était qu'un simple détail de son plan subtil et maléfique.  
Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança dans le crépuscule. Sa présence semblait absurde et déplacée, toutefois, sombre et abîmée, elle se déplaçait avec une incroyable discrétion.  
De loin, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'était l'inconnu : ni un elfe, ni un gnome à cause de sa grande taille. Son capuchon rabattu empêchait quiconque de voir ses traits, une créature faite de mystère et de danger, voilà ce qu'était la créature !  
« Maudit Mwellrets ! Ils ont fait le grand ménage par ici. Retrouver quelqu'un ne sera pas chose aisée, tout ça à cause de jeux de pouvoir » gronda Truls Rohk. Le métamorphe chassa de son esprit son dégoût pour se concentrer sur sa tache : trouver d'éventuels survivants.  
Un éclat d'inspiration traversa son esprit : mieux valait chercher dans les endroits clos. Avec la rage et l'amertume en plus de sa volonté, Truls remua les décombres pendant de longues heures. Il ne s'arrêta que pour calmer sa soif avec quelques gorgées d'ale.  
Ce ne fût qu'au lever du jour qu'il posa la main sur un four assez grand, noirci par une épaisse couche de suie d'où se faisait entendre de faibles grattements.  
Après dix bonnes minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Sans la moindre hésitation, le métamorphe tendit sa main vers le fond avant d'en tirer une forme molle et fragile enveloppée dans un linge.  
 _« Ce gosse est terrorisé et affamé, mais il a une chance incroyable ! Il aurait pu mourir plusieurs fois après ce qui s'est passé, et pourtant il est en vie_ »  
Il n'y a pas grand chose pour toi, petit. Tu vas devoir être encore courageux quelque temps mais tu seras bientôt en sécurité.  
Pour toute réponse le petit bébé aux yeux bleus éclata en pleurs bruyants incontrôlables. Il était épuisé émotionnellement, physiquement et moralement. A présent, il n'avait plus rien une grande partie de son innocence lui avait été arrachée normal d'être dans cet état  
-Ton heure n'est pas encore venu, mon garçon. Rien n'est encore commencé, au contraire c'est maintenant que ça deviendra intéressant, alors n'abandonne pas.  
Même si ces paroles n'avaient rien de rassurant, le petit garçon semblait deviner que ça irait, que ce n'était qu'un très vilain cauchemar.

******  
Il parvînt à une petite maison qui appartenait à des paysans. Ces derniers l'avaient prêtée contre quelque bourse bien garnie le temps de livrer leur marchandises. Une agréable odeur de pain chaud et de ragoût se répandait alors que des assiettes et des couverts avaient été déposés sur une table en bois usée. Au moment ou Truls poussa la porte, il sentit un regard perçant se poser sur lui.  
-Il n'y a aucune trace de la fille. Ils l'ont sans doute emmenée et commencé à la manipuler pour en faire une parfaite sorcière.  
Le druide accueillit en silence ces propos, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que lui avait dit l'ombre au lac. D'un signe de la main, il invita Truls à s'asseoir ce que ce dernier fit avec soulagement avant de poser sur une chaise le gamin et de lui donner une tranche de pain.  
Si au moins sa sœur avait disparu, lui avait survécu et pouvait être caché du Morgawr, mince consolation.  
Tandis que les deux hommes déjeunaient en silence et que le gamin du nom de Bek s'était endormi dans son assiette, ils parlèrent du futur. Truls soutenait qu'il était toujours possible de ramener à eux Grianne.  
-L'épée pourrait l'aider à voir à la vérité, à savoir qui lui a vraiment fait du mal. Druide tu sais où elle est alors pourquoi ne pas agir maintenant avec un plan ?  
-On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, ce talisman a certes le pouvoir de révéler la vérité... Mais en ne le contrôlant pas, ce talisman peut devenir aussi dangereux que la pire des malédictions ou des poisons. De plus cette enfant est si bouleversée qu'elle s'est agrippée à la toile de mensonge qu'avait tissé le Morgawr à son égard.  
-Il joue donc les mêmes jeux de dupes que toi à ce que je comprends ! Ricana Truls rohk d'une voix dure. Tu sous entendrais donc que tu ne feras rien pour elle ? Bah pourquoi ne suis je pas surpris, c'est n jeu que vous jouez parfaitement vous les druides d'antan et du présent ! Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement de déception. A cet instant des pleurs fusèrent d'une pièce fermée, l'homme en noir se leva et revînt juste après avec une enfant à peine plus âgée que celui qu'il avait sauvée de la mort.  
-La question n'est pas là, lui dit Walker avec gravité. Tout va bien ma chérie, c'est un ami, il ne te fera pas de mal.  
Truls observa la petite elfe se coller inquiète contre le druide qui continuait à la rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne calme.  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est ta fille !  
-Et c'est le cas, je l'ai sorti d'un orphelinat. Le druide sembla un instant plus déterminé et prêt à relever les critiques. Pour Grianne, tu peux être sûr que si c'était en mon pouvoir, ce qui s'est passé serait défait. Mais c'est tout à fait impossible et notre Némésis ne nous laissera aucune chance. Quant à Bek, nous savons où lui trouver un nouvel endroit qui lui apporte ce qui lui a été enlevé.  
-C'est peut être la meilleure idée que tu aies eu, Walker. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le voyage, l'avertit Truls avant de les dévisager tous les trois.  
Le métamorphe resta encore deux jours avant de repartir comme il était venu, par simple amitié pour cet homme, même si il se méfiait de lui sur bien des points.

* * *

Le voyage avait été long pour parvenir dans les montagnes de Leah, surtout à cheval, mais ils étaient enfin arrivés . Au moment où il avait entendu des éclats de voix et aperçu une maison, le bébé de deux ans devînt un peu plus calme regardant avec curiosité l'endroit, sans se soucier de la petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait d'un air boudeur et jaloux.

Une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus sur le seuil de la grande maison, remarqua immédiatement la présence de l'inconnu accompagné d'un énorme félin des landes avant d'appeler son époux. Puis elle s'approcha de lui non sans lui jeter un regard de suspicion car elle connaissait les rumeurs sur le descendant d'Allanon.

-Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire en ces lieux avec ces enfants ? L'homme qui se tenait près d'elle ne lui inspirait qu'à moitié confiance, mais elle nota immédiatement l'inquiétude et la fatigue du bébé dans le bras de l'inconnu habillé de robe noire et d'un manteau de la même couleur. Elle enregistra immédiatement qu'il lui manquait un bras sa haute taille ses yeux noirs et perçants et son visage avant de s'intéresser aux deux enfants.  
Bonjour petit bonhomme, sois le bienvenu en ces lieux. Tu as de très jolis yeux tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas ici personne ne te fera de mal. Mais toi aussi tu es très mignonne, petite! Ajouta elle à l'adresse de la petite fille collée au mystérieux visiteur qu'on prétendait puissant magicien et le dernier des druides.  
N'aie pas peur, ajouta elle un peu décontenancée quand elle la vit l'éviter en lui jetant un regard méfiant qui signifiait clairement "laissez moi tranquille"

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu jusqu'ici avec ces deux enfants, druide ? demanda Coran Leah, le mari de Liria qui les avait rejoints. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous. Quelque chose de grave et dramatique avait du se produire si cet homme était venu jusqu'en ces lieux. On murmurait habituellement que c'était le descendant d'Allanon et qu'il cherchait à faire renaître l'ordre druidique, mais il n'avait pas rencontré de succès pour l'instant. Et voilà qu'il se présentait à eux flanqué de deux très jeunes enfants ce qui différait totalement de la conduite des druides. Il fallait tirer tout cela au clair .  
Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons en parler autour d'un verre d'ale et d'un peu de fromage et de confiture de myrtilles. Venez donc Walker, il y a un endroit très agréable où nous ne serons pas dérangés.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci. Mais comment pouvez vous savoir qui je suis? L'Oncle Obscur fronça les sourcils.

-Mon aïeul Morgan parlait beaucoup de sa jeunesse et de Walker Boh un grand compagnon d'armes courageux et qui avait eu le courage de devenir ce qu'il abhorrait.

Une table près d'un grand sapin avait été dressée et au fur et à mesure du repas le récit fût écouté avec attention. Ainsi donc cet enfant était orphelin et ne reverrait jamais sa sœur, et tant qu'un monstre tant que le Morgawr existait, si il n'était pas à l'abri dans un endroit où la magie ne le protégeait pas ses jours seraient en danger. Seule la magie de l'épée et des personnes courageuses pouvaient veiller sur le dernier des Ohmsford. Coran et sa femme n'eurent aucune hésitation : ils le garderaient avec lui et l'élèveraient comme si il était leur propre enfant. Lui offrant amour sécurité éducation, une fratrie, tout ce qui lui avait été volé .  
D'autant plus que ses parents avaient bien connu sa famille même si ils n'avaient jamais été leur était cependant arrivé de se voir pour célébrer la victoire sur les ombreurs, un fait notable qui s'était passé cent ans auparavant.

-Vous pouvez être surs que je m'occuperais de lui comme de mon propre fils. Vous avez ma parole, druide.

-Au moins je serais sure de te reconnaître Bek, avec tes jolis cheveux noirs, ajouta Liria en lui redonnant du jus de fruits tandis qu'il commençait à être fatigué. Et cette jolie petite elfe?

-C'est ma fille, mais elle a seulement une ascendance elfique je l'ai adoptée. Elle s'appelle Talia.

La réponse eût l'effet prévisible: tous deux furent assez estomaqués par le fait qu'un druide puisse prendre en considération des choses qui semblaient aussi futiles pour eux que de veiller sur une enfant. Liria et Coran se demandèrent même un court instant si ce n'était pas un nouveau jeu de manipulation , mais l'idée était insensée et plus qu'absurde. Qui plus est cet homme semblait fait d'un bois très différent de ses prédécesseurs, même si le mystère et la solitude l'enveloppaient d'une étoffe invisible mais solide.

Quant à « sa fille » elle ne l'avait effectivement pas quitté d'un pouce et était restée à côté de lui se contentant de quelques bref "merci" chuchotés. Pour le moment elle jeta un regard inquiet à l'homme vêtu de noir qui lui adressa un regard et un sourire rassurant.

-Je te l'ai dit nous devons rester un, peu ici et ensuite nous repartirons tous les trois. c'est promis.

La fillette resta collée contre lui en clignant des yeux de fatigue alors que Bek s'était endormi sous l'effet de la nourriture et avait posé sa tête sur la table.

Excusez moi, mais je crois que ces enfants ont besoin d'un bon lit, constata Liria. Elle se leva pour prendre Bek dans ses bras tout en estimant secrètement que l'homme du nom de Walker paraissait assez attentif et gentil envers cette enfant. Alors que Talia secoua la tête en dénégation. A cet instant Rumeur se leva et vînt se coller près d'elle en feulant doucement prêt à la défendre si besoin était.

-Tu restes avec moi, hein Rumeur? Dis papa, tout à l'heure tu seras là hein dis ?

\- Oui je ne serai pas loin. Va te reposer maintenant,tu en as besoin, il sera avec toi, intervînt Walker d'une voix douce et rassurante en lui caressant les cheveux. Nous on doit parler de choses de grands.

-Je te jure que je ne te ferai aucun mal, allez viens, dit Liria d'une voix douce et patiente, secrétement contente de voir que cet homme agissait vraiment en père attentionnée envers cette enfant.  
La fillette accepta alors avec prudence d'aller dans les bras de cette inconnue. Coran les observa quitter la table encore agréablement surpris par les actes de cet homme, dans les archives de Leah, les rencontres avec les druides avaient été consignées et jamais Allanon n'avait vraiment pris le soin de se soucier de la sorte de ceux dont il avait besoin.

Talia se sentit à nouveau mal et sans crier gare, elle rendit le contenu de son estomac sur son lit. Plus pâle que d'habitude et les traits tirés, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire, tandis que Rumeur qui avait levé dans sa direction son regard doré sortit immédiatement de la chambre.

Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver, se dit le dernier des druides qui suivait à grandes enjambées le félin des landes. Le dernier des druides, le sucesseur d'Allanon et le protecteur des quatre terres, qui estimait que le temps était venu de chercher à nouveau des personnes intéressées par l'ordre druidique.

Pour le moment, il y avait plus important à faire. Sa fille était prostrée dans son lit malgré l'odeur de vomi. Oui **sa fille**. il n'avait désormais plus de difficultés à la considérer telle quelle, et s'était progressivement habitué à sa candeur sa tendresse si spontanée, même si elle s'était quand même essayée à tester les limites puisqu'elle était avec d'autres enfants.

 _« Tu aurais pu me prévenir et quitter ton lit. comment te sens tu?_ "

Talia sentit la voix résonner doucement dans son esprit, et malgré sa fatigue, elle parvînt à répondre de la même façon:

 _"J'ai... la tête qui tourne et très chaud..."_

En effet, elle avait de la fièvre. Dans ces cas là, une seule chose à faire efficace.

L'eau du bain était tiède, et lui faisait du bien, tout comme d'avoir bu un grand verre d'eau. Habillée d'une chemise de nuit propre et de retour dans la chambre, elle observa son père changer le lit.

-Retourne te remettre au lit, mais avant tu dois boire un peu d'eau.

-J'ai pas envie, souffla elle brisée par la fatigue et la maladie

-C'est nécessaire quand on a de la fièvre. Fais le c'est tout.

Elle préféra obéir, de toutes façons, il n'y a avait jamais le choix; quand elle sentit une main réconfortante dans son dos. Elle se laissa aller à ce geste d'affection avant de se remettre à contrecœur au lit.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi je suis malade? C'est pas juste! Personne ne l'est et moi si! A ce moment, la cruche s'envola dans les airs se promenant un peu partout.

-Tout le monde peut être malade, les gnomes, les elfes, les humains. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Même à moi.

-Vraiment? La révélation l'étonna au plus haut point, même les grands pouvaient être malades?

Elle se sentit doublement soulagée: par cette révélation et le fait que son papa ne la laisse pas seule et lui tienne la main. A nouveau accablée de fatigue, elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Pourvu que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, c'était déjà le deuxième jour et assez contrariant.

Le plus dur serait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait rester alitée et prendre les potions, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Par chance, Liria connaissait bon nombre de remèdes et s'était montrée d'une aide précieuse. Bek semblait progressivement s'habituer à son nouvel environnement au bout de quelques jours. Bientôt il serait temps de revenir à Paranor...  
De toutes façons par chances, ce n'était pas trop grave, pas comme quand l'Asphinx l'avait mordu il y a des années de cela. Une autre ère, pleine de doutes où il refusait d'accepter la vérité, et où sa quête l'avait mené sur le chemin de Paranor et fait rencontrer des personnes importantes. Comme Force Vitale, la fille du Roi de La Rivière Argentée; et comme elle le lui avait demandé, il se souvenait d'elle et de la façon incroyable dont elle l'avait guéri en chassant de son corps le venin de l'Asphinx.

Revenant au présent, Walker regarda sa fille endormie, restant à ses côtés si il y avait autre chose. Rumeur s'était lui aussi couché à ses pieds non loin du lit.

A suivre


End file.
